Neon Genesis: Evangelion - Creator's Gambit
by Seracen
Summary: At the end of the series and the movies, Third Impact still isn't over. Shinji must face the evil forces behind the Impact, but he is not alone. Mix of old and new writing, long since I last saw NG:E, so pardons if it's a bit weak. Please R and R.
1. Foreword

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Creator's Gambit - Foreword  
by: Gemini83  
Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis or any of the characters...just this story.  
Setting: This story follows the movies, Genesis 13, and all the Congratulations.  
  
Before anyone decides to flame me...please read this. Otherwise, you can skip this. Thank you.  
  
Okay, I am aware that NG:E has become a favorite of many across the globe. And I know that everybody and their uncle has his/her own take about Third Impact. This is my humble contribution.  
  
I was rather disappointed with the ending to the series. There, I said it. Yes, it was thought provoking. Yes, it brought a great series to a close, but I was still disappointed. I mean, the people were running short on money towards the end of this series. I even heard that fans actually demanded a more definite end, so the makers had to go back and do a movie to explain what happened during Third Impact. But this is just hearsay.  
  
So they gave us this...this...exercise in psycho-babble and theology instead of a real, clear finish. The end was nebulous...undefined. Anybody who knows me will know that I HATE that. So, I did the only thing I could do...I wrote a new ending, but one that took place after everything else in the series. Sure, I bent the realities of the story just a little, but I like it nonetheless.  
  
Okay, about my writing, in and of itself...  
I won't lie to you, I wrote this when I was a freshman in high school. I was really devastated by the ending, so I wrote this, sort of as a gift to my other friends, as well as for myself. Anyway, I forgot about it, then found it the other day when I was looking through some old writing. It is rather simpler than the end of the series, in that there is less actual theological discussion. I still have quandaries about the nature of life and Third Impact, but I don't go in depth (I got enough of that from the series as it is!). This resembles the beginning more closely, with mysterious enemies and real victories. Moreover, it has less of a chance to conflict with others' ideas about the origins of Neon Genesis.  
  
So what would you do, if you found this story that you totally loved, but cringed whenever you looked at the writing style? I can only speak for myself, but I'd revamp the story, make the writing better, and then hope the end product wasn't too bad a story. That's exactly what I did here. SO some of you may find...shifts in the mood of writing throughout the story. Sorry for this...but you'd really rag me if I presented my original spiel. I still have it tucked away, if anyone wants to laugh at it.  
  
One more thing. In the fight scenes, I mix up some old Angels with a couple of new ones. Just use your imaginations to idealize what they'll be like. Personally, I like the idea of scalier, more reptilian variations of the production model Evas, but that could be just laziness. I also have a list of the different Angels in the series in the Afterword.  
  
Anyway, I just wanted to give this rant before you started reading. Because, if it's possible, there's almost as much, if not more, controversy around this series than even the Aeris vs. Tifa debate of Final Fantasy 7 (and that takes some doing)! Note that I said "almost." I've seen some pretty heated debates on either subject! Anyway, enough talking and on to the story. I hope you like it! 


	2. Chapter 1

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Creator's Gambit - Chapter 1  
by: Gemini83  
Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis or any of the characters...just this story.  
  
Note: This story follows the movies, Genesis 13, and all the Congratulations  
  
All were in jubilation for Shinji's epiphany...these cheers...they were for him...  
  
"Thank you, everyone." said Shinji.  
  
Suddenly, a. intense flash of light blinded him. A terrifying ocean of screams bombarded Shinji, as if the world itself was dying in agony. And then...he saw it again... much worse than any other pain he could ever have felt...the tattered remains of Asuka's Eva, lying broken upon the Earth.  
  
His friend, his partner...and possibly so much more...was lying in pain, trapped in her crippled Unit. She was cold and alone...no one could help her...  
  
His mind snapped, and he succumbed, not for the first time, to the torments building up inside. He let forth a piercing scream, and felt he would never stop. Shinji's Eva screamed with him, voicing the immeasurable pain they both felt. And together, they howled their agony into the skies above.  
  
When he did finally stop, it was only because his throat felt ragged and torn from his cries...he had no more breath with which to scream.  
  
"Wh-What's happening?!" demanded Shinji.  
  
"The world is in pain," said a familiar voice.  
  
"Third Impact is not over yet," said another.  
  
He felt the voices in his mind again, and saw his world as though through many eyes.  
  
It took no time for Shinji to guess who the voices were.  
  
"Rei! Kaworu! Where are you? What's going on?!"  
  
"It is Third Impact," explained Kaworu, "as a result of your prior indecision, the Earth is in flux between salvation and destruction. Half of you wanted the Earth to perish, while the other half wanted to save it."  
  
"Those two forces must now resolve," finished Rei.  
  
"But I regained my confidence...my identity! Earth should have been saved!"  
  
"That is good for us now Shinji," replied Kaworu, "because now we cannot die by losing faith. However, we must still fend off the negative forces of Third Impact. To drive back the void, so to speak."  
  
"...Then let's do what we have to do...I've had enough..."  
  
"I'm glad to hear you say that Shinji," returned Rei, "now, open your eyes..."  
  
  
A lone car jetted through the streets of Tokyo, speeding through the desolate streets like a damned soul on the express route to hell.  
  
The man behind the wheel laughed darkly, for if he didn't get this mission right, humanity WOULD be going to hell in a handcart...and fast.  
  
He cursed as he maneuvered his car through a tight series of turns. Just because the streets were desolate of people, it didn't mean there wasn't a whole lot of junk still on the road. He was just glad he was well away from the main battle. He had started on his way here before the fighting started, but had gotten held up. Lots of people had been disoriented during Third Impact, thanks to Seele...  
  
"Honestly Kaji," said the man to himself, "you think you'd have learned by now..."  
  
He cursed once more as he negotiated more debris, and forced himself to ignore the giant figures and lights in the horizon. If the Dead Sea Scrolls were right, he'd have to hurry to be of any help.  
  
Kaji Ryoji had been an agent of Seele. Once thought to be working with Nerv to stop the attacks by the Angels, it was later discovered that Seele had its own agendas. Kaji had been their spy in Nerv's camp, quietly feeding them information. Of course, he had had to talk circles around the truth with Misato. Nothing special, his superiors thought, she was just another officer in Nerv. The only problem was that they loved each other...or as much as was possible in their professions.  
  
Kaji had been caught between loyalties: those to his employers, who might possibly kill him, and that to Misato...who definitely would if she found out his true objectives. Well, the shit hit the fan quicker than he thought, and he had had to run for his life. Kaji gave Misato some of the information that he had found, a redemption attempt of sorts.   
  
Of course, the old men at Seele had been rather pissed. They sent several hit-men after him, to silence him once and for all. He killed the assassins, all of them. When he was through with them, even their own mothers couldn't have identified them. But he still left enough evidence to fool Seele for a while. If nothing else, at least they had taught him to be...efficient. He doubted they would believe it for long, but he was small fish now. Seele's plans offered no more time to worry about him.  
  
He couldn't figure out whether he felt comforted by that, or more disturbed. Kaji skidded to a halt in front of the hospital, and quickly made his way out. Security hadn't noticed him...heck there wasn't any security around...  
  
"Damn," said Kaji, "must be worse than I thought."  
  
He quickly ran up the stairs. Kaji didn't dare trust the elevators to work at a time like this. Sooner than he thought, Kaji reached the room he was looking for. It was dimly lit, as the curtains were still drawn. Still, it was clean, and that was all that mattered in this place, of all places. Of course, there was a reason for that. Funding didn't get re-appropriated on its own...  
  
Three children were in the room, one of them groaning in the bed. Kaji recognized the patient, it was one of the Eva pilots, Toji. The other two were probably his friends.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded the girl, "what do you want?"  
  
Kaji sighed, "no time to explain, come with me."  
  
"What's wrong?" asked the short boy beside her.  
  
"Shinji's in trouble," answered Kaji. He hoped that would work, they should know Shinji from school.  
  
The patient slowly got out of the bed, "Shinji...?"  
  
The girl tried to calm him down, "save your strength..."  
  
The bed-ridden boy shook his head, "did you say Shinji was in trouble?"  
  
Kaji nodded, "we have to get you down to the Nerv launch area...now." 


	3. Chapter 2

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Creator's Gambit - Chapter 2  
by: Gemini83  
Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis or any of the characters...just this story.  
  
Not realizing it before, Shinji had closed his eyes to avoid seeing Asuka's pain. He opened them now...only to see her broken Unit, lying on the ground. He once more fought to maintain his calm, and shook his head in uncertainty.  
  
"How can I save the world if I can't even help my partner?"  
  
"Don't lose faith Shinji, we haven't. Here, take this, it may help."  
  
When Shinji looked up, he saw Unit 00.  
  
"Rei! How are you...wasn't Unit 00 destroyed?"  
  
"I am joined with Lilith, the second Angel. Her ability to change shape has allowed me to take the form of Unit 00. Now, take this."  
  
In her hand, Rei held a glowing spark.  
  
Shinji looked at it in wonder, "what is it?"  
  
"A little bit of Lilith, or rather, Unit 00's energy." answered Kaworu, "you have control of Unit 01, Eve, the first Eva, and can use this to revive Asuka."  
  
Then Shinji looked to the voice for the first time. It came from another Eva beside Rei...it was Kaworu. He was in an Eva very much like Asuka's, but with more of a brownish tinge.  
  
"Before you ask, Shinji, it is a result of the Third Impact, and both our wills. Seele had a small hand in this as well. Now, concentrate on reviving Asuka, before we run out of time."  
  
"Out of time?"  
  
"I'll explain later. Just help Asuka, we'll need her."  
  
He didn't question them. Shinji knew from gut-instinct to trust them...despite what had happened in months past. So Shinji concentrated, hard. He reached deep into his inner self, the under-mind, where all thoughts connected. He remembered the time he attained 400 percent synchronization with his Eva. After that, it was the simplest thing to understand Unit 01, and how it worked.  
  
"It's as if my mind has been opened for the first time. Asuka...," he called out, "can you hear me?"  
  
Slowly, he heard a thin voice. "Shinji, I feel so weak... help me..."  
  
"Hold on Asuka, I'm here..."  
  
Spark in hand, Unit 01 reached into the broken Unit 02's core...  
  
  
Slowly, in a darkened room, several men appeared from the shadows...old men...gathered around a table which seemed to float in mid-air.  
  
"Third Impact is not complete," said one of the men.  
  
Another man, clearly senior to all of the others, appeared at the head of the table.  
  
"It is the Ikari child," he said, "his mind is more...complicated than we had counted on..."  
  
"His bloodline was crucial to the Genesis," said the first man, "but he is more focused now, with his allies beside him..."  
  
"He is unpredictable," said a second voice, "and our attempts to...cultivate a more malleable Ikari have met with failure."  
  
"Don't lecture me on Seele's plans...I created them," snapped the leader, "what of the Nerv dummy plugs? We could use them to control the Evas."  
  
"Unknown..."  
  
"And our own dummy plugs?"  
  
"...They are still functioning...but let me remind you that with Kaworu lost to us...their aspect has...changed..."  
  
"It matters not," voiced the leader, "with the coming of Third Impact, mankind shall ascend to godhood...activate the dummy plugs..."  
  
A strange and evil laughter broke through the hall, like a tiger roaming through the dark forest of the room.  
  
"Who is that?" asked the leader, "identify yourself!"  
  
A dark, cold voice answered...overpowering...yet strangely not present, resounded from the walls. Everywhere and no where at once, it was like mist. The voice spoke directly to their minds, in an alien echo that sent shivers down even the spines of these hardened men. They new what was happening...it had been portended in the Dead Sea Scrolls...they were talking to the Angels...  
  
"You sought to control Third Impact...use it to your own ends," said the voice, "impudent mortals..."  
  
The leader valiantly maintained his composure, even knowing that he had run out of options, "we are Seele...we do what we wish..."  
  
"You are nothing," replied the voice, "merely rats running around, in a maze of your own making...defying the Creator, seeking a prize you are not worthy of. You sent others to stop us...that you may use us. But you will soon see the errors of your ways..."  
  
The leader turned to one of the other men, "engage the dummy plugs! Now!"  
  
The subordinate did so, but immediately, red lights and sirens rang through the room. Still, the darkness of the room remained constant, despite the glow of the warning lights.  
  
"They aren't responding!" shouted the subordinate.  
  
Images came up, displaying the status of the Seele Eva Units...they were changing...  
  
"Damn," cursed the leader of the group of old men, "what have we done?"  
  
The cruel laughter rang out once more, "you have served our purpose. Failed copies of what you could have been, seeking to be us, to control us, but we controlled you. Now, we grow tired of you...die..."  
  
The leaders of Seele screamed in pain as their flesh melted, and soon their was nothing left, nothing at all.  
  
Now the darkness had all the tools it needed, to bring about Armageddon...  
  
  
Kaji cursed as his car spun around. In a brilliant effort, he eased the car into a turn, tires screeching, and skidded to a stop into a marked parking space.  
  
"You park about as well as Misato," said Toji sarcastically.  
  
Kaji pulled a face, and grinned.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Kensuke.  
  
"We have to get to the hangar," answered Kaji.  
  
"What's there?" asked Toji.  
  
The former agent of Seele smiled, "you'll see."  
  
  
Misato stamped her hand on the table, "damn it! What's happening?"  
  
Gendo Ikari shook his head, clearing it of the dizziness.  
  
His long time friend, Fuyutsuke, answered her, "Third Impact is in a state of transition..."  
  
Misato rubbed her temples, "then why aren't we still dead? Either that, or we should all be back. The others aren't here."  
  
She looked around the room, and indeed, the people who normally stationed the computers in the room were gone...  
  
Ritsuko answered, "we may never know. There is only so much knowledge available to us. It is impossible to say what drives the Impact, whether mankind's dark dreams, God's will, or something else entirely..."  
  
Misato turned to the other woman, and nodded, taking her in stride.  
  
"Great, what else is going to happen?"  
  
Then the door flew inward, and all hell broke loose... 


	4. Chapter 3

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Creator's Gambit - Chapter 3  
by: Gemini83  
Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis or any of the characters...just this story.  
  
They ran through the halls as fast as their legs would carry them. Kaji still noticed there were no guards. Either Nerv and Seele security had wiped each other out...or there was more to this than even he knew. Perhaps it was fate...  
  
Kaji shrugged the idea off, it wasn't like him to get metaphysical, even at a time like this. Then again, maybe he didn't have a choice. If nothing else, Kaji had always understood practicalities, although he never, strictly speaking, adhered to them.  
  
When he finally reached where he was headed, Kaji stopped them.  
  
"End of the line," he said, "Toji, go on. You two, come with me..."  
  
"But what-" started the girl...Kaji still hadn't gotten her name.  
  
It didn't matter, for everyone fell silent as the door opened, revealing...  
  
"An Eva Unit," gasped Toji, "where did it come from?"  
  
Kaji grinned, "Nerv always was a little paranoid. They had this tucked away as a last resort...top secret...only the movers and shakers knew of it. I only found out myself just before I had to go into hiding. At any rate, never let it be said that Nerv's anal retentiveness never yielded results."  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Kensuke.  
  
"That's simple," replied Kaji, "Toji's going to pilot it."  
  
"No!" screamed the girl, "you can't ask him to-"  
  
"I'm not asking," Kaji frowned, "we need him...Shinji needs him..."  
  
The girl stared downward, silent.  
  
Toji sighed, "if I don't do this...he'll die, won't he?"  
  
The former Seele nodded, "probably all of us as well..."  
  
Toji thought it over, then clenched his fist.  
  
"Then I have no choice," he answered, "I'm going."  
  
  
Asuka had fought, single-handedly, not only the armed forces of Seele, but a full battalion of production model Evas as well. She had fought long and hard, desperately waiting for help that had never come...  
  
They had overtaken her then, and Asuka had had to shut out mind from the rest of the world, as the Seele Eva's ate her Unit alive. She had had to break off contact, lest she go mad with pain, and still the agony had been unbearable. She had drowned herself in her psyche, retreating deeper into herself than she had ever gone before. But it was cold here...so cold...and so desolate...even worse than the white hot pain she felt before. In the darkness, she felt hopelessly alone, and would have screamed her insanity into the void, had she any breath left to do so.  
  
Then Shinji came, a warmth in the blizzard, and shelter from the madness engulfing her. He was just a little late, but he would do. And in the under-mind, he reached out to her, reached out to Asuka despite the darkness. She saw something, and moved towards a light, and she felt assurance emanating from it, from Shinji.  
  
When she finally opened her eyes, she could see Unit 01. It slowly helped her Eva to its feet.  
  
"Asuka! I'm so glad you're back!"  
  
"...Thank you, Shinji..."  
  
A low rumbling shook the earth around them, disorienting the four. Fissures began to appear in the ground at their feet. What the hell was going on now?  
  
  
Kaji ran down the hallway, Toji's friends right behind him.  
  
"By the way," huffed Kensuke, "how did you know about the other Eva?"  
  
"A spy's got to have some secrets," answered Kaji.  
  
Then they came up to the end of a hallway, and Kaji nodded.  
  
"Stand back," he said, placing a small charge against the door.  
  
They retreated as the charge blew. Kaji walked up and kicked the door in. Then he entered the room...  
  
...To find himself facing the barrel of a gun...  
  
He looked up its length, to the person who wielded it.  
  
"Hello Misato," said the former Seele.  
  
The woman backed away in shock, her gun falling nerveless from her fingers.  
  
"Ka...Kaji...?" she gasped.  
  
He gave her a winning smile, but was caught off guard as Misato scooped him up in a bear hug. He laughed, and hugged back.  
  
"I thought you were dead," said Misato.  
  
"No way," replied Kaji, "I couldn't leave without saying goodbye."  
  
He spied Ritsuko behind Misato's back, and nodded.  
  
"I left two outside..." he suggested.  
  
Ritsuko nodded, completely understanding, "I'll go check on them."  
  
He gently parted himself from her, whispering something. She nodded, then the former Seele turned to the other two men in the room.  
  
"Gendo Ikari," said Kaji, "we have business to discuss."  
  
"You're the spy," said Fuyutsuke, "aren't you? How do you know Misato?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" asked Ikari, "they are lovers."  
  
Fuyutsuke remained silent, but he was rather surprised that such an important piece of information had escaped his notice.  
  
"Ikari," said Kaji, ignoring the interruption, "Third Impact is drawing to a close."  
  
"You came here for something," answered Gendo, "get to the point."  
  
"Very well," answered Kaji, "destroy the dummy plugs."  
  
"What?" demanded Fuyutsuke, "you can't be serious!"  
  
"I'm sorry," said Ikari, "I can't do that."  
  
"Listen man!" shouted Kaji, "it may be the only way to-"  
  
"I don't care," answered Gendo, "you are a spy, and must be dealt with accordingly."  
  
He drew a hidden gun from behind him, pointing it at Kaji, "get out..."  
  
Undaunted, Kaji drew his own gun, centering it on Ikari's chest, "you may be Shinji's father, but I'll do this myself if I have to."  
  
Fuyutsuke drew his sidearm as well, pointing it at Kaji, "drop it."  
  
Kaji grew apprehensive. He hadn't planned on it being so hard. He had copped a look at the Dead Sea Scrolls, as well as a few schematics for the Seele production Eva's he shouldn't have known about...only some of the reasons why the old men had sent assassins after him. Gendo had to know about the dummy plugs, and Toji's Eva, so why hadn't he done the obvious yet?  
  
"Game, set, and match to me I think," said Ikari.  
  
Misato came up beside Kaji, and extended her gun as well, "not quite."  
  
Fuyutsuke staunchly glared back, "you side with him, a Seele? Why?"  
  
"Because," said Misato, "he may annoy the hell out of me sometimes, but I trust him, even after all he's done. The fact that Seele tried to kill him says something."  
  
"How did you know about that?" asked Kaji.  
  
Misato smiled back enigmatically, then turned back to Ikari icily, "I trust him, more than I trust that man there...so listen to what he has to say."  
  
The four stared at each other in silence. The tension in the air could have been cut with a knife.  
  
"Come on Ikari," said Kaji, "at least listen. We aren't American cowboys, after all, and this is no western."  
  
Gendo pondered a moment, then nodded, lowering his gun, "very well...speak, and I will decide afterwards whether or not you are worth my trouble." 


	5. Chapter 4

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Creator's Gambit - Chapter 4  
by: Gemini83  
Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis or any of the characters...just this story.  
  
A voice rang over the communication link, "Somebody call for backup?"  
  
A column emerged from the ground. It opened...and a new Eva Unit walked out.  
  
"Hi guys," came the voice.  
  
It was one Shinji knew well. "Toji? How did you get here!"  
  
"This is the new, rebuilt Unit 03."  
  
"Wasn't it destroyed?" asked Asuka.  
  
"Yes, but in anticipation of Third Impact, Nerv created a new one in secret. Now we have five Eva units ready to kick ass. We are ready to fight!"  
  
"Fight what?" demanded Shinji, "what's going on here?"  
  
"Don't ask me," answered Toji, "I just do what I'm told."  
  
"I can answer that," said Kaworu, "through Eve, your Eva, Third Impact manifested in your deepest wishes and desires Shinji. While you later decided to save the Earth, half of you had already decided to destroy it. As a result, we may have to fight, and the outcome of the battle will decide whether the Earth is destroyed, or all the lives since Second Impact are saved."  
  
"You mean...?"  
  
"Yes. Misato, your father, even your mother will be saved. But none of it will happen if we don't defeat our enemies."  
  
"You are correct, human," said a strange, dark voice in echo, "we will destroy you...and the world as you know it perish..."  
  
Dark clouds rose ahead, as lightning struck the ground of the ruined fields. Not far off, the ruined city crumbled away in the wind. A blood red sky blazed down, an evil portent of things to come...  
  
  
"You know what you are asking?" said Fuyutsuke, "without the plugs, the Eva Units will be unbound. There's no telling what could happen."  
  
The alarms rang, signaling...  
  
"Unit 03," said Ikari, "it's been launched..."  
  
"Yes," answered Kaji.  
  
"How?" asked Fuyutsuke.  
  
Ritsuko entered the room, along with two children, "apparently, Kaji stopped by the hospital to pick up our wayward pilot."  
  
Gendo Ikari clenched his hand into a fist. For a rare moment, everyone could see his loss of composure, "dammit..."  
  
Misato wavered for a moment. Ikari never lost his head, he was certifiably glacial, as opposed to his son, who's feelings rose and fell like a tide. It was slightly disturbing. Was he showing...emotion?  
  
"Why are you so afraid?" asked Kaji, "I read the Scrolls, it is necessary if the world is to survive."  
  
"What do you think this will do to the pilots?" asked Ikari, "especially without the dummy plugs, there will be no safety..."  
  
"Without their destruction, the Eva's potentials will be degraded," said Kaji, "they need it. Besides, the plugs are soulless anyway."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Misato, "I thought they were clones of-"  
  
"They are, sort of," said Ritsuko, "but a soul can only rest in one vessel, unless it is divided...and even then, it is unstable..."  
  
"You endanger more than just Shinji and the other pilots," said Kaji, "you weaken Rei as well, her psyche is in a constant state of flux. If she wasn't joined with Lilith, her mind could have been destroyed by now."  
  
"Considering Rei, that's not a probability," answered Ikari, "besides, it was necessary."  
  
"I don't see how," answered Ritsuko, "especially since she is your daughter..."  
  
Misato turned to Gendo, "daughter?!"  
  
Ikari shrugged, "I thought I could bring back Yui..."  
  
"But instead you created a daughter instead," said Ritsuko, "a test tube baby, but a daughter nonetheless."  
  
Kaji pressed him further, "destroy the dummy plugs. You know it isn't fair to Rei...to any of them."  
  
Gendo stared icily back at Kaji, "and what about Shinji?"  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Kaji.  
  
"Do you know what would happen to him without the protection of the dummy plugs?" continued Gendo, "the forces alone could drive him insane! No boy should be allowed to bear that burden. He won't be able to stop the Impact by himself!"  
  
"He's not alone," answered Misato.  
  
"That's not what I meant," he replied.  
  
"How can you not trust your own son?" asked Kaji, "don't you feel anything for him at all?"  
  
"Who in hell do you think I did this for?" demanded Ikari, "for Nerv? For Seele? Useless...I did it to protect HIM. If I had had my way, he would never have become a pilot."  
  
"But we needed him," said Ritsuko.  
  
Gendo nodded, then sighed as he looked down.  
  
And finally, Misato understood. She knew why Gendo had acted the way he had for so long. It was because there was no other choice. More importantly, he had done it to protect his son...  
  
...To protect his son...  
  
...Because he loved him...  
  
Misato knew then what to say, "he doesn't need your protection sir. He needs your love, your support...he needs your help."  
  
"Do it Ikari," persuaded Kaji, "or we all die."  
  
Gendo sighed, feeling the wait of the world on his shoulders. Who would he listen to...the cries of the world, or his almost dead conscience?  
  
Finally, after what seemed an eternity, he moved to the controls, "very well."  
  
He spoke into a mic, "Shinji, Rei, all of you...listen to me..."  
  
  
Shinji's voice caught in his throat as the message came through the intercom.  
  
"Fa-Father?"  
  
"Yes," answered Gendo, "I'm here."  
  
"Sir," said Asuka, "we've got a problem up here..."  
  
"I am aware of it," answered Gendo, "and I may be able to help."  
  
"How?" asked Shinji.  
  
"By destroying the dummy plugs," he answered.  
  
Before anyone else could say anything, he continued, "it will be painful. The AT fields they naturally generated were weakened, when Rei's powers manifested."  
  
"Manifested?" asked Shinji.  
  
"When she stopped me before," replied Kaworu, "before I shed the control of the Angel, Tabris, as well as Seele."  
  
"But the AT fields are still there, however slight," continued Gendo, "that isn't the main bulk of your protection, but...destroying them would free the Eva's, delivering them entirely into your control...and it could kill you..."  
  
The pilots thought about it, carefully.  
  
"Kill us eh?" asked Toji.  
  
"I've almost died before," said Asuka, "in fact, I probably did. I didn't like it, but it comes with the territory."  
  
'Of course,' thought Shinji, 'she'd have to say that, wouldn't she? Asuka...the greatest pilot her country ever produced...and a bigger mess of complexes than even me...'  
  
With a sigh, Shinji answered for them all.  
  
"Do it father," said he, "we no longer have any choices."  
  
'Well,' thought Asuka, 'at least Third Impacts done wonders for his attitude.'  
  
"Brace yourselves," answered Gendo, "and Shinji?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Be careful...all of you be careful," said Gendo, "watch out for each other."  
  
Then he was gone. One by one, alarms began to go off in Shinji's Eva, warning him of the dummy plug's destruction.  
  
All Shinji could think on was his father's last words, "be careful." And then, he knew something else. Although he hadn't realized until now, it was something more important to him than anything else he had ever strived for...  
  
...His father loved him...  
  
  
Gendo pushed a button, destroying the dummy plugs...and closed his eyes as the pilots screamed in pain. The pilots now had a direct connection to the Evas, completely unhindered. The sheer energy and emotions involved with such a bond could bury them in agony. He shut down the array, before the cries drove him mad with rage. The possibilities were limitless, but so were the dangers. The dummy plugs had been created to stabilize the powers of the Eva...to help the pilots cope with the raw power. Remote control had been a bonus. But now...the seals were broken, leaving the pilots to bear the burden of the Eva's alone...  
  
"You had no choice," comforted Fuyutsuke.  
  
"I'm his father," said Gendo.  
  
"That doesn't make it easier," conceded Kaji, "but he would surely have died otherwise."  
  
"It remains to be seen if he still survives or not," answered Gendo.  
  
"He has to," answered Ritsuko, "for all our sakes."  
  
Kaji continued, "the Ikari bloodline is vital to Third Impact, it was chosen. This is why Rei was needed for the Nerv Eva's. That is why Seele needed the Ikari bloodline as well for their plans."  
  
"You mean Shinji?" asked Misato.  
  
Kaji shook his head, "I meant someone else..."  
  
  
Slowly, the pain vanished, and the pilots shook the phantom feelings of pain left behind, all of the pilots...but one...  
  
"Now," said Kaworu, "we are at full potential."  
  
"What do you mean?!" asked Toji.  
  
Then there was no time for words...Unit 00 went berserk... 


	6. Chapter 5

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Creator's Gambit - Chapter 5  
by: Gemini83  
Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis or any of the characters...just this story.  
  
Rei writhed in agony as the world churned around her. With the destruction of the plugs, she had felt a rushing in of energy, as if she were truly whole for the first time. Then the attack came...  
  
Her nerves were bulging, threatening to tear away from her skin...her mind was on fire. She covered her head in pain...as if trying to shut out the screaming of demons.  
  
Shinji looked to his right...and saw Rei's Eva...  
  
...A strange light was writhing around her Unit...threatening to engulf her...  
  
"What in God's name?" demanded Toji.  
  
Shinji took one look and all but screamed, "GET BACK YOU BASTARDS!"  
  
Unit 01 ran to Unit 00's side, and Rei's Eva jumped away.  
  
"Stay...back..." breathed Rei.  
  
"No!" shouted Shinji.  
  
"Can't...become infected..." replied the girl.  
  
Asuka took one look and gaped, "that's...the Angel we fought before...that almost killed Rei...Armisael..."  
  
"It did," said Kaworu, "or rather...it killed a piece of her soul."  
  
  
Shinji was screaming at Rei to stop backing away from him, as Unit 00 continued to retreat.  
  
  
"Guys," said Toji, "I'm new to this...what the hell is that thing? Where did it come from?"  
  
"It is an Angel," said Kaworu, "and it is trying to take over Rei's soul."  
  
"What can we do?" asked Toji.  
  
"I wish I knew," replied Kaworu.  
  
  
Shinji continued to follow Rei, pleading with her to let him help. Still she backed away. Her thoughts were not completely her own now...soon, the Angel would completely take over. And then, with Lilith's powers...  
  
...And that was why they were targeting her...  
  
...There was only one way to stop it...by hitting the self-destruct. And this time...there would be no coming back...  
  
"Get back...Shinji," ordered Rei.  
  
"NO!" he screamed, "I know what you want to do, and you're not leaving! I won't let you!"  
  
There was no time left...she was quickly losing control. With a final effort, Rei pushed the detonator for self-destruct...  
  
...But nothing happened. It was already too late, the Angel had control.  
  
Rei convulsed, as the Angel cut through her mind like a shark through water. An instant later, she felt her nerves explode in raw pain.  
  
For the first time he could remember, Shinji heard Rei scream. It rent the sky apart, as if God himself couldn't bear to hear her cries. Shinji's mind caved in, and his emotions became white hot, determined, and he knew what he had to do.  
  
"ASUKA!" he called out.  
  
In a heartbeat, Asuka steered Unit 02 to stand beside Shinji.  
  
"I need your help," he said.  
  
"Anything," replied Asuka.  
  
"Hold her."  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I can't do what I have to if she's moving around," answered Shinji, "hold her..."  
  
Asuka knew what that meant...she could become infected by the Angel as well. But this was Rei, and she'd do whatever it took to help her.  
  
"Do you know what you're doing?" questioned Asuka.  
  
"I hope so," replied Shinji.  
  
'Gee Shinji,' thought Asuka, 'instill me with confidence, why don't you?'  
  
"Okay," she said, "do it."  
  
Without another thought, Asuka grabbed Unit 00, trying hard to ignore what it would do to her Eva. Immediately, she felt her very mind being violated by the force threatening to tear Rei apart.  
  
"Hurry up," she ordered Shinji.  
  
Shinji nodded, then prepared to act.  
  
"Forgive me...Rei," he said, before plunging Unit 01's fist into Unit 00's core.  
  
Rei screamed anew as Shinji rammed his fist deep into the heart of her Unit. But Shinji would not be deterred, not this time. And though his arm felt as if it were on fire, burning away in the Angel's AT field, still Shinji reached deeper into Rei's core...until he at last, he reached the Angel.  
  
With a cry of pure rage, Shinji pulled with all his might, wrenching his arm free of Unit 00. With his clenched fist came Armisael...looking for all the world like an unholy snake.  
  
The Angel lashed out, striking at Shinji, attaching to his arm, swarming it, and trying to force its way in. Unit 01's eyes glowed fiercely, and its mouth opened slightly as it roared. With a cry, Shinji flung the Angel from him, throwing it several meters.  
  
Toji and Kaworu wasted no time. Toji tossed an N-2 mine at the creature, while Kaworu shot the abomination. The Angel disappeared, a writhing mass vaporized by the forces storming around it.  
  
Unit 02 cradled Unit 00, as Asuka spoke soothing words to Rei.  
  
Heaving a weary sigh, Shinji turned to Rei. Bringing up his comm-link, he faced Rei. She looked very tired indeed.  
  
"Are you okay Rei?" he asked.  
  
Slowly, Rei breathed her assurance, "I feel...better now...better than before..."  
  
"That would be the destruction of the plugs," said Kaworu.  
  
Asuka helped Rei's Eva get to its feet, "welcome back."  
  
"...Thank you," answered Rei.  
  
"Child's play," said an eerie voice, "you will never survive what is to come..."  
  
  
Before anyone could answer, the Seele Eva rose up. The horrible wounds stitched together, and they began to grow. Slowly, the Seele Units formed into the shapes of monsters, several resembling the Angels Nerv had fought before. The other Angels looked like horrid parodies of the Evas they once were...oddly shaped, reptilian...more bestial than what they had been before. The Angels were assembled now, a band of old and new enemies...awaiting battle with the Eva's  
  
"It has begun, the endgame," said Kaworu.  
  
"Damn," said Asuka, "Don't tell me we have to fight these bastards again." 


	7. Chapter 6

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Creator's Gambit - Chapter 6  
by: Gemini83  
Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis or any of the characters...just this story.  
  
The Seele Eva's were possessed now, controlled by the Angels, just as Unit 03 had been not so long ago. But now, they were even deadlier.  
  
"Shit!" cursed Toji, "and they can probably regenerate too, with those S-2 organs."  
  
"Don't remind me," said Asuka, "I would have beaten them before if not for that."  
  
"We don't need them," answered Rei, "we have all the powers we need already.  
  
"What?" asked Shinji.  
  
"She's right," said Kaworu, "Our Eva's always had the capabilities for more than we used, we just needed to realize that. We needed to reach into the souls of our Eva's, the destruction of the dummy plugs has helped us do that, while Third Impact has unlocked our true powers. We no longer need S-2 organs to regenerate ourselves, nor plugs to power us. If we believe, we can push the capabilities much higher."  
  
"All right, let's rock! Nothing can beat us now!" roared Toji.  
  
"It is futile," said the evil voice, "you will never defeat us!"  
  
"That remains to be seen," answered Kaworu.  
  
"Ready for action Shinji," said Toji, "just say the word and we'll tear into them."  
  
Shinji felt a sense of calmness, he was no longer afraid. Even without being told, he knew he had the tools he needed. They all did. Shinji had regained his confidence. In the dark recesses of his mind, he had fought and won. The world may depend on him, but he wasn't alone, he would never be alone...  
  
"Do it!" yelled Shinji.  
  
"Hmm...," said Asuka, "five of us against all of them, it doesn't seem fair does it...they don't have a chance!"  
  
"Ah well, nobody said life was fair," replied Toji.  
  
  
And then, the two forces collided. Although the Eva's were outnumbered, they fought fiercely. Shinji's Eva howled in fury as it rent apart the Angel Shamsel, picking it up and tearing it to pieces. Another followed, and Shinji met it with his psychic knife. Blade clashed on tooth, as Sachiel screeched in anger. Unit 01 ducked a claw swipe, and thrust his weapon deep into his enemy's stomach, hand emerging from its back. Shinji flung away the flailing beast, searching for another target.  
  
Asuka's knives and shoulder spikes were wreaking havoc on her enemies. She was everywhere at once. Two Angels tried ganging up on her, attacking her from either side. She blocked one blow, ignoring the pain as a claw cut through her arm. She punched the beast in the head, not letting it go, and drew her fist back for another blow. Then Zervuel flung out its tendrils, wrapping around Unit 02's wrist. Asuka grinned, eager to repay the beast for earlier transgressions, and pulled the tentacled Angel closer. She swung her other arm around, slamming both Angels into each other, breaking through their weakened AT fields. Then she kicked them away, unleashing a flurry of spikes at them, cutting them to ribbons.  
  
Kaworu and Rei's guns were thundering, blowing away the beasts with impunity. Toji simply beat his enemies into submission, using his Eva's powerful fists to destroy his foes. He jumped over several Angels, and charged them from behind. The Angels fell forward, only to be vaporized by Kaworu and Rei. Every where blood flowed, and little of it belonged to the Eva's.  
  
But...something was wrong. No sooner had several Angels been disposed of before they all drew back. Reviving themselves, the behemoths prepared for a new onslaught.  
  
"You are insects to us." said the dark voice.  
  
"Like hell," said Toji, throwing an N-2 mine into the monsters' ranks.  
  
The mine stayed in the air for a moment before the Angel, Arael, caught it and threw it into the horizon, where the blinding explosion could not harm them. It then spread its wings, and disappeared into the sky.  
  
"Foolish mortals, you cannot harm us. Look, and tremble. Your own leader will be your undoing."  
  
And then, the foremost Angel started to change shape again.   
  
"I am the darkness, and you cannot stop me, for I bring death wherever I wish..."  
  
Slowly, it took on a more defined form, then it turned darker, almost black.  
  
But that was not what caught Shinji's attention.  
  
But for the color...it looked exactly like Unit 01... 


	8. Chapter 7

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Creator's Gambit - Chapter 7  
by: Gemini83  
Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis or any of the characters...just this story.  
  
"Oh...shit..." cried Shinji, "what the hell is that?"  
  
"Is that...Adam?" wondered Asuka.  
  
"It can't be," breathed Toji, "it looks so...black...so..."  
  
"That is your dark side Shinji," answered Rei, "and, indeed, it seems to have ties with the first Angel."  
  
Then he remembered...Shinji had met this darkness before, when Unit 01 had been swallowed into the void created by the Angel Leliel...  
  
"It is the solid manifestation of your previous desire to destroy the world," continued Kaworu, "for lack of a better word, it is Dark Shinji. You and him are the two polar opposites in this conflict, and it is ultimately you who will decide what happens to the world."  
  
"The new incarnation of Eve against the new incarnation of Adam," said Rei, "it...seems...fitting somehow."  
  
"How do you two know all this?" asked Shinji.  
  
"Let's just say... the Dead Sea Scrolls were very extensive in their prediction of Third Impact."  
  
"I should read it, if... no... WHEN we survive this."  
  
"That's the spirit Shinji."  
  
"Silence!" commanded the voice, "Witness the wrath of a force as inevitable as your guilty conscience. You wretched beings are not worthy of this planet. Fighting each other, bleeding and dying over trifles, now you will expire for a reason. It is time for a new breed of life...die!"  
  
Then, it started. Suddenly, the Eva's, were under attack, from above. Rays of light lanced down to sear them and strike at the ground all around.  
  
"It's Arael!" cried Toji.  
  
"We've got to do something!" yelled Asuka.  
  
Then, a glimmer caught in Shinji's eye...of course! How could he have missed it?!  
  
"I got it covered." said Shinji, as he started to run.  
  
"What are you doing Shinji?" asked Kaworu. Then, he saw it too, what Shinji was running for, a Lance of Longinus, the only thing that would destroy the flying Angel.   
  
"We have to give him cover fire!"  
  
The eruption of weapons was almost deafening, as the Eva's blasted away at the Angels, who retaliated. All the while the flyer targeted Shinji and the other Eva's. Dark Shinji saw what Unit 01 was trying for, and ran toward it himself.  
  
"A useless gesture."  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
The two opposites ran on, faster and faster. Shinji's feet began to burn. He had a jump-start, but Dark Shinji was fast closing the gap. The Eva was tied to him now, he felt what it felt, more so than ever before. His muscles felt watery, and he was straining every bit of energy he had.  
  
Armor plating melted off his Unit as beams of light lanced out to strike at him. His skin was burning now...he could feel himself being consumed...but still he went on.  
  
"I can get it." he thought, as he inched closer to the Lance. And at last, the Lance was in Shinji's hands...Dark Shinji's hands...  
  
"As I said, useless," said Angel.  
  
The demon thrust the Spear through the helpless Unit 01's chest, ripping through the AT field like paper. Shinji's agonized screams rang through the ears of his comrades, blaring through the comm-links. It no longer sounded like him anymore, it sounded alien, as if composed of pure and unadulterated agony.  
  
"Now, you feel the Spear tearing through your soul...feel the flames burning through your mind," said the voice, "now you die..." 


	9. Chapter 8

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Creator's Gambit - Chapter 8  
by: Gemini83  
Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis or any of the characters...just this story.  
  
"Shinji...NOOOO!!!!" cried Asuka.  
  
Unit 01 collapsed on the ground.  
  
"It can't be," said a disbelieving Toji.  
  
Asuka ran to his aid, but was blocked by the Angels. She rammed into them, fists flying, kicking them away, and forcing them away through sheer fury. But she would never be in time...  
  
"Toji! Look out!" shouted Kaworu.  
  
He pushed Unit 03 out of the way, and was clipped by a blast from an Angel. Toji yelled out to Kaworu as his Eva was flung back.  
  
As dark Shinji picked up Unit 01 by the neck, he boasted, "You humans are worthless, defilers of what little you have, none of you deserve to live."  
  
Then, the hole in Unit 01's chest disappeared, Shinji grabbed Dark Unit 01's hand, and punched the dark shadow back half a kilometer, but the dark Eva's arm tore away from the rest of the body, leaving a bloody stump in the hand of Shinji's Unit. The Dark Unit 01 staggered back  
  
"...Fooled you..."  
  
Shinji had been hurt, wounded horribly, but had forced himself to block out the pain. It had all been an act. It would take more than a spear thrust to take down an Ikari. Asuka and the others shouted in joy.  
  
Shinji picked up the spear, and prepared to cast it into the sky. But before he could throw it, Unit 01 was grabbed by the Angel Shamsel, and ensnared by it. He couldn't move. Shinji could feel his muscles tearing, as the Eva's body was forced to contort unnaturally, battling against the Angel's vise.  
  
Dark Shinji came to him, the Angel's arm already growing back.  
  
"That was impressive, you have improved much, but it still isn't enough."  
  
"Damn you."  
  
"Yes, quite," and with that, Dark Shinji took one of Unit 01's N-2 mines, then ordered the flying Angel to fire.  
  
"There is no hope for you."   
  
The flying Angel fired, and a beam of light, slowly but steadily, snaked it's way down from space.  
  
Kaworu got to his feet, but once again, he and the others were bombarded by the other Angels.  
  
The others couldn't help, for they had their own Angels...or demons...to deal with...  
  
"N-2 mines can't hurt us," said Shinji.  
  
"Yes they can, if they can penetrate the AT-fields, which aren't nearly powerful enough. You pitiful mortals have weak souls...worthless...and you will never survive my brethren's attack."  
  
Shinji cursed.  
  
"Survive that, if you can. Now...you die!"  
  
"You first."  
  
With a tremendous burst of strength, Shinji strode forward, grabbed Dark Shinji with a free hand, and pulled him into the path of fire. It seared through the black Unit, and went on. The Angel's beam and blast of the N-2 mine engulfed all three of the figures, as Shinji's friends cried out in dismay. The explosion was blinding, Shinji saw white...then black.  
  
  
There was no light here. He could see nothing. Where was he? It was dark here, but he felt...oddly at ease.  
  
Shinji saw a light, and went towards it, "Am I dead?"  
  
"No...you are not." said a voice from the past.  
  
"Mother!"  
  
"Shinji, my son, you are not dead. You have the strength inside, never give up hope."  
  
"How can I prevail mother?"  
  
"Just look inside yourself Shinji, don't worry, you already have all you need to win through."  
  
Shinji felt a warmth near him, the presence of his mother. He had the love and hope of an entire world to support him. Shinji finally realized...his mother had always been with him, inside Unit 01, helping him, looking out for him, protecting him. Shinji finally realized his true potential.  
  
"Remember Shinji, you have a power they don't, you have love and hope, and more...," her voice trailed off.  
  
"Thank you mother, for everything. I will not fail."  
  
His eyes began to clear. He now saw the battlefield again, his friends were not doing well, as they were battling with the Angels while Arael still attacked from above.  
  
Hand over fist, Shinji forced his Unit to its feet.  
  
"I'm back!" he yelled over the comm-link, "miss me?"  
  
"Shinji! You're Alive!" shouted Toji.  
  
"Help us out over here," said Asuka, "That damn flyer is really hurting us."  
  
Shinji sniffed, it was always business when Asuka was involved.  
  
"We need to destroy it," continued Rei.  
  
"Consider it done," replied Shinji.  
  
With that, Shinji jumped up into the air. But a dark figure rose from the ground and jumped after him, grabbing him by the heels in mid-air. It was Dark Shinji again.  
  
"You are going nowhere."  
  
"Don't you ever shut up and die?!"  
  
Shinji grabbed Dark Shinji, kicked him back to the ground, and used the force of the kick to jump upwards. He used the force to reach towards the flying Angel, the Spear of Longinus in his hands.  
  
"Oh man, Shinji's going to need wings if he wants to break the atmosphere and hit that thing," said Toji.  
  
"Good idea," replied Shinji, as Unit 01 grew red wings of silken energy.  
  
"Wow...," gaped Asuka, "Go Shinji, go get him!"  
  
  
Shinji did just that, the flyers shots missed Unit 01 easily, for it flew through the air faster than lightning. He flew higher, higher, up the through the atmosphere, until he came at last to the Angel, deep in space. Arael glowed white with flames, and stretched its awful maw in a soundless scream of defiance.  
  
"Now it's your turn to die!" he screamed, as he jabbed the Spear through the Angel's heart. The explosion was immense, but left Shinji unscathed.  
  
The other Eva's were still embroiled, deep in the heart of battle with the other remaining Angels.  
  
"Shinji! Hurry up!" shouted Kaworu.  
  
  
Shinji heard his friends' cries, and wanted to return to battle. However, something was drawing Shinji, some force, some power that he couldn't describe. He followed his inner feelings, and was surprised to find that they led him to the moon. Everywhere, a strange light glowed...resonating to...to his own heartbeat. He didn't know what that meant, but Shinji walked on the surface of the moon, towards the source or the strange light. When he finally saw what was drawing him towards the horizon, he couldn't believe his eyes. He gaped, how could he have forgotten?  
  
It was the Lance of Longinus, the original Lance of Longinus. Shinji went towards it and drew the weapon from the moon's surface. Energies seethed and surrounded Shinji. He felt like King Arthur, drawing Excalibur.  
  
"I know now...my fate, this is why I flew to the moon..."  
  
As soon as he drew the Spear, Shinji's senses were heightened, he could see, hear, and feel on a level he never could before. He felt full of energy. With a jump, he flew towards the Earth, letting forth a great battle cry. He threw the copy of the Spear into the midst of the Angels, as easily as if the enemy were right before him.  
  
  
Meanwhile, the Angels were fighting the Eva's, stamping back and forth on the battle grounds.  
  
Rei punched a giant Angel in the chest. The Angel struck back, biting at her with its large head, but Rei caught it in mid-stride. Then it was the simplest thing in the world to snap its giant mouth back, and slip an N-2 mine in, where the AT field could do nothing to help. She threw the Angel away, and it exploded, the blast largely contained in the Angel. The monster collapsed on the ground, lifeless.  
  
Meanwhile, Toji was struggling against several Angels, but Kaworu was covering his back. As one of the lesser beasts snuck around Toji's defenses, Kaworu grabbed its arm, broke it, and impaled the monster on its own claws.  
  
"That'll teach you to attack from behind."  
  
Toji was fighting an Angel hand-to-hand. Much faster than the Angel, he staggered it, and punched it back, sending the beast reeling. As it brought up its head, Toji shot it point blank in the skull. The monster fell convulsing to the ground.  
  
"Thanks Kaworu," he said.  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
Asuka was fighting a huge Angel as well. She hit it with a roundhouse, then uppercut it. Unit 02 kneeled down, and as the Angel doubled over, she released a salvo of spikes into its head. The Angel roared in pain, fighting against the raw ferocity of Asuka's attack.  
  
Then, Unit 02 picked it up, raising the Angel above its head, and ripped the beast in half. The mass of scales convulsed as it fell on the floor and died. Asuka did not relish the victory for long. Instead, she turned around, feeling something was amiss.  
  
A foul scream pierced through the air. It was another Angel, and it was headed straight for Kaworu. She had no time to react, no time to shout a warning, so she did the only thing she could do. Asuka leapt in front of Kaworu. Eyes wide, she screamed as the Angel crashed into her, gnawing away at her armor. The Angel's eyes blazed, and Asuka gasped, breathless, as her exterior began to vaporize. In one final act of defiance, she thrust her psychic knife into the Angel's throat. The Angel redoubled its efforts, and pushed Unit 02 away. Asuka fell bonelessly, shuddering from shock as her Unit hit the ground, and waited for attack.  
  
Then Kaworu was there, and, in a quick movement, grabbed the hilt of Asuka's knife with both hands, and forced it downwards, cleaving the Angel in half. Then he was caught unawares, as yet another Angel attacked him from behind, raking its claws against his side, tearing out a huge gash. Kaworu fell with a cry.  
  
The Angel turned to Asuka, who was still getting to her feet. She forced her Unit to its knees, but she knew she would never be able to react in time. She was going to die here, just as she had always thought she would. It was inevitable really, in her line of work. Asuka had so many things she had wanted to do...  
  
She closed her eyes, expecting to die. And then...the monster screamed again, in a shriek of pain. Asuka opened her eyes, and saw the Angel had been skewered by a Lance. Soon, she heard a yell. It was Shinji. 


	10. Chapter 9

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Creator's Gambit - Chapter 9  
by: Gemini83  
Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis or any of the characters...just this story.  
  
He fell out of the sky like a ray of hope. When he landed, the earth trembled beneath his feet, waters from the lakes churning around his feet, parting aside for Unit 01.  
  
"Shinji!" cried Asuka, "where the hell have you been?"  
  
Shinji nodded to her, "sorry, had work to do..."  
  
Then he addressed the Angels.  
  
"You tell us we are not worthy of this planet. But you are the hypocrites. You have constantly tried to destroy this planet, to destroy and remake life on this world as you saw fit...while we have been its saviors. We have protected it. It is you who must go!"  
  
"Get them!" said Dark Shinji to the remaining Angels.  
  
"You are nothing to us," said Shinji.  
  
"Yeah," said Asuka, "what was it you said? Ah yes...'you are insects to us!'"  
  
The Angel Israfel split in two, and ran at Shinji and Asuka. The two pilots ran forth with grins on their faces...they had faced this one before. Toji and Rei sent volleys of fire at the monsters. The Angels jumped over the attack. Kaworu drew a weapon, blasting his cannons at them, ripping the Angels from the sky. Shinji and Asuka jumped into the air in unison, kicking them away with vicious roundhouses, then landed on the behemoths with their knives. Throwing the beasts into the air, the two signaled to the others. With cries of rage, the other pilots fired their weapons into the beasts, and the Angels were consumed by the attack, vanishing in the blaze.  
  
"Save some for us," said Toji, stepping into the fray. An Angel jumped towards him and Kaworu. Unit 03 remained still, and did nothing.  
  
"Toji..."said Shinji, "anytime now..."  
  
At the last moment, he brought out his knife, impaling the Angel on it, and held the Angel up high above his head.  
  
"Go Kaworu," he said.  
  
Kaworu jumped up in the air, with a Spear of Longinus in his hand. Toji threw the Angel up high, and Kaworu sliced it in half with the Spear. Kaworu's Eva landed in a crouch, the two halves of the broken beast falling to pieces around him.  
  
The last remaining Angel ran towards Rei, she just took one glance at it, thought for a moment, and ran to meet it. Releasing a flurry of kicks, she staggered the beast. The Angel yelled in rage, as it raised its arms above its head. Rei took out a rocket launcher, stopping the Angel dead in it tracks, its chest touching up against the barrel of the gun. Rei stabbed it with a Spear, then shot it with the launcher in the hole left behind. The beast fell back, shattering like glass into a thousand pieces.  
  
Like that, the fight was over, almost before it began.  
  
"That just leaves you," said Shinji to his dark copy.  
  
"Fools, you have seen nothing..."  
  
Then, something strange happened. The remains of the dead Angels turned into shadows, and went into Dark Shinji's Eva. It grew, and grew. Then the Angel formed wings, and flew into space, laughing all the way. Red clouds thundered in the air once more, as a dark trail of energy followed the evil force. The battle wasn't over yet... 


	11. Chapter 10

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Creator's Gambit - Chapter 10  
by: Gemini83  
Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis or any of the characters...just this story.  
  
"Great," said Asuka, "how do we follow that joker now?"  
  
"We all have wings Asuka," said Shinji, "just concentrate, and have faith."  
  
He then focused once more, and again great silken wings grew out of his Eva. Shinji showed them the way by touching their minds, communicating with them through the under-mind. Rei and Kaworu's Units extended their wings, Toji and Asuka's soon followed.  
  
Now they knew everything they needed. They had their powers, had the will to see this fight through, for however long it took. But most of all, they had each other, and their own hopes and dreams.  
  
One by one, they flew up into space...to face the end of what had been prophesied since the beginning of time...  
  
When they reached space, the Angel was emanating black energy...pulsing with pure wrath...  
  
"Witness, as I destroy you and your pathetic planet in a single stroke."  
  
"You finally show your true nature, my shade," said Shinji, "you are a menace to all life. You represent all the dark dreams and fears of humanity, a specter from our dark past. We are not worthy of the planet? Lies...we all deserve to live, and we will not fail."  
  
Soon, they formed a circle. Shinji took the center. His friends surrounded him, giving him their support. A pentagram of sorts slowly coalesced around the Eva's, blazing around them like the prophetic insignia of a greater will.  
  
Dark Shinji let out a yell of pure hatred, sending a dark shadow to engulf the Eva's. Shinji and his friends screamed as they felt their minds being invaded by a force they could not comprehend. It threatened to overcome them, to swallow them whole.  
  
Shinji reached out to the others, to find them reaching back. And slowly, they drove back the mighty force.  
  
The two wills clashed, Shinji and Dark Shinji, fighting for control of the world's fate. But Shinji had something Dark Shinji didn't. He had faith, he had friends, and he had love. The two powers warred with each other. An aura emanated from the Eva's, and surged forth against the shadows around them. Both energies seethed, the dark battled with the good.  
  
"You will die."  
  
"For the last time I tell you, you bastard," said Shinji, "YOU will fail. You know why? Because I have love, I have hope; and I have my comrades, my family..."  
  
Kaworu continued, "that is why you will lose, because you are an empty shell of hypocrisy and hate...you are demons borne of our own uncertainties and fears. But these aren't weaknesses, they are what make us human, what spur us on towards greatness, past our own struggles. Now it is time to send you back to the darkness in which you belong..."  
  
Shinji still had the original Lance of Longinus in his hands. He threw it at the Dark Angel. With it the Spear carried an immense burst of energy. All of the Eva pilots' emotions surged forth in the attack, all of the sheer will streaming from their Eva's. The two powers collided, but this time, the light was far greater than the shadows. It engulfed the evil energies, and swallowed up Dark Shinji.  
  
"Nooo!" he screamed.  
  
There was a sound, like energies disappearing into a vacuum, and he vanished, gone from the realm of humanity like fleeting dreams into the night.  
  
"It is finally over," said Shinji, wearily.  
  
"Let's go home," said Asuka.  
  
  
Gendo Ikari and the others ducked for cover as the center of Nerv trembled around them. Then, just as soon as it had started, the shaking stopped.  
  
Ikari looked around, and saw many more people here than he had seen before. So it was true...they had been lost souls. And now they had returned. But then, why had some of them stayed behind, while others had gone? Ritsuko had been right, there was something else at work here...a will pulling the strings of a great plan. It was a plan of which they knew only pieces. Humanity could bear only so much and still remain sane.  
  
"Gendo," came a voice from behind.  
  
Ikari turned around, not daring to believe. His heart leaped as he saw who it was. He no longer had anymore questions, they weren't important. All that mattered was who he saw...  
  
"Yui..."  
  
  
As the pilots landed on the Earth, it began to heal. Shinji could feel things beginning to piece themselves back together, although he couldn't see them.  
  
"Third Impact is over," said Kaworu.  
  
"The world is coming back to life," said Rei, "all the souls who have been claimed by this Genesis will be free. Even mother."  
  
"Mother?" asked Shinji.  
  
"Yes," answered Rei, "Yui Ikari. We were created from her and father, Gendo, in secret, to take part when Third Impact came. Somehow, we were fated for this."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yes," said Kaworu, "WE. While I was created by Seele, Rei was created by Nerv...the our bloodline was foreseen by the Dead Sea Scrolls, we were the catalyst for the new order. But we are more than friends Shinji, we are brothers."  
  
Shinji could not find words to express his astonishment and joy. His voice caught in his throat, as he choked back a sob.  
  
He felt his eyes begin to sting, "everything...my life...it...meant something. And you...you are my..."  
  
"I know Shinji, I know," said Kaworu.  
  
"No words need be spoken for us to understand," answered Rei.  
  
"It is time now, for us to heal...for the world to heal."  
  
  
The Eva's finally entered the city, life steadily growing back, covering all the ravages of battle that had been fought over it. The Units entered their hangars, and disappeared into the ground. When they finally reached the launch pads, arm in arm... there they were...their families and friends, alive and well. Each of them shed tears, happy to be alive.  
  
  
"Kaji! Misato! Ritsuko!" said Shinji, "You...you're back!"  
  
They greeted the Eva pilots, congratulating them. The Eva pilots laughed as they met with their friends again, glad to be alive.  
  
"Kaji!" said Asuka, hugging the older man.  
  
"Hello, my sweet confusion," he relpied.  
  
"Hey, you can only call ME that," said Misato, elbowing Kaji in the ribs.  
  
"You're more than a confusion Misato," said Ritsuko, "you're a storm."  
  
  
Shinji, Rei, and Kaworu looked around, and went to their parents.  
  
Shinji came uncertainly to his father, waiting for him to say something.  
  
"I'm...proud of you, " said Gendo, "...my children..."  
  
"Father," said Shinji.  
  
"You have made us all proud," said Yui.  
  
"Mother," breathed Shinji, tears streaming from his eyes.  
  
He hugged them closely, to drive away the fear that they were ghosts, and finally, after so long, felt at peace.  
  
  
Asuka talked to her family from the computer, chattering away happily. Shinji looked at her, with a smile on his face, and knew there was something else he had to do.  
  
  
"Father, mother," he said, "excuse me..."  
  
Kaworu gave Shinji a meaningful glance, then smiled as he left.  
  
He turned to Yui Ikari, and looked at her uncertainly.  
  
Yui simply gave him a motherly hug, as she took him in his arms, as well as Rei. It wasn't important that they hadn't known each other. All that mattered was they were family. She looked to Gendo, and smiled, they were together at last.  
  
  
He walked over to Asuka. She saw him and grinned.  
  
"Shinji," said Asuka, "Thank you for everything...you were great out there."  
  
He laughed timidly.  
  
"Really different from your usual self," joked Asuka, "for once, we didn't have to hold your hand."  
  
"Asuka," blurted out Shinji, staring into her eyes.  
  
She could clearly see that he was distraught, "what is it?"  
  
" I realized something when I almost lost you. I.. didn't want to face a world without you, without the others...I...need you Asuka. Thanks for being there for me."  
  
He drew her up in his arms, and hugged her, tightly. Asuka's face went red, and for a moment was dumbfounded. Then she came to her senses, pushed him back, and slapped him. The sound echoed through the room, but made more of a noise than it hurt. Shinji rubbed his face tenderly, as Asuka started to rant at him.  
  
  
Toji looked on and laughed. He was meeting with friends he well knew.  
  
"Well, Kensuke! How goes it genius?"  
  
"I'm fine Toji," said Kensuke, "but man I feel sorry for Shinji."  
  
"Honestly Toji, you take better care of yourself."  
  
"Well Class Rep," said the pilot, turning to answer her, "how do you feel, are you all right now?"  
  
"I'm fine Toji, thanks to you and the others."  
  
"It was nothing," he demurred, "all in a day's work, right?."  
  
"Hmm," she wondered, "nevertheless, I thank you."  
  
Toji scratched his head, "you know...I've been wondering..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I never really got to eat the lunch you made for me before."  
  
She shook her head, "it's alright."  
  
"Still," insisted Toji, "what's say I make it up to you? Later this week? How about it?"  
  
She smiled back, "I'd love to."  
  
She blushed slightly as Toji grinned back at her.  
  
Kensuke whistled, and laughed, "way to go Toji."  
  
They both stared at him with looks that were self-explanatory.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Asuka was still fuming. "I can't believe you... How...?"  
  
"Asuka," interrupted Shinji, "you talk too much sometimes."  
  
He silenced her lips with a kiss. He had practiced enough, with two women in fact...  
  
She flapped her arms about wildly, but finally melted into his arms. When he finally let her come up for air, she was gasping for breath.  
  
"Wow," said Kaworu, "now that was a kiss."  
  
Shinji smiled down into Asuka's lovely eyes, she smiled back into his cheerful, reassuring face.  
  
"I suppose I can forgive you this time," she said.  
  
Then she forcefully pulled him back down again.  
  
"Oh boy," said Toji, "well...it was bound to happen sooner or later."  
  
"I see you don't need me to teach you how to kiss," said Misato, winking at Shinji.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Kaji in surprise.  
  
"Oh don't worry," laughed Misato, "It's just a little joke."   
  
"Yeah, some joke," answered Kaji doubtfully.  
  
"Hey," said Misato, bringing her finger to his lips, "do I detect jealousy?"  
  
"What for?" he asked, "of course not..."  
  
Misato grinned, "I thought so..."  
  
Kaji wrapped his arms around her waist, and drew her closer to him, "come here..."  
  
  
Kensuke snuck up behind Rei, slowly creeping to her.  
  
'Maybe now, she'll come out of her shell,' he thought, 'what she needs is a good jolt to set her off...'  
  
Kaworu and Rei turned around, glaring at him in such a manner that Kensuke froze.  
  
"I hope, for your sake," said Kaworu, "that you aren't thinking about doing something foolish."  
  
Kensuke backed away carefully, palms facing outward, "wouldn't dream of it..."  
  
"Hey, Kensuke," said Shinji, "stop messing around with my sister."  
  
"YOUR WHAT?!"  
  
"Hey, we can't do everything in a day." replied Shinji, "don't push your luck."  
  
"For a smart guy," said Asuka, " you are so immature."  
  
Then, Rei started to laugh, for the first time anyone had ever heard. It was a sweet, infectious sound, and the jubilation spread throughout the room. For the first time since Second Impact, they could all rest in peace. The Earth was saved.  
  
"The world has a clean slate," said Kaji, "we can start over again."  
  
"That was the point of Third Impact," said Gendo, "to prove our worth and claim to this world...to start anew...to nurture new life, and to take care of it."  
  
"I still don't understand why it all happened," said Shinji, "where the Angels came from..."  
  
"The Dead Sea Scrolls say no more," answered Kaji.  
  
"We may never know the true purpose and meaning of the Impacts," continued Ritsuko, "but at least we will know ourselves...our path."  
  
"From now on," said Kaji, "humanity defines its own destiny."  
  
"All that matters Shinji," said Kaworu, "is that the Creator's Gambit has been completed. Now a new Genesis of life begins."  
  
"We have proved our worth," continued Yui Ikari, "it is time to start over again. This is our reward, what we have worked for so hard, since decades past."  
  
A glorious sunrise emerged above the wreckage of Tokyo. The real work was just beginning, but humanity would manage...they always had before. It was a new start, the world was theirs. With the new Genesis came new dreams and hopes...to push past the fears and shortcomings of the past...time for a new beginning...  
  
-Checkmate (aka "The End") 


	12. Afterword

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Creator's Gambit - Afterword  
by: Gemini83  
Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis or any of the characters...just this story.  
  
Only some of the Angels from the series actually appeared in this story, while other Angels were actually new. Here's a quick list of the Angels that appeared in either the series or this story, in order:  
  
1st) Adam - caused 2nd Impact when contained by Katsuragi team. The Units, except for 01, are copies of him  
  
2nd) Lilith - can cause 3rd Impact. Unit 01 and the Unit Plug fluids are made from her.  
  
3rd) Sachiel - Angel of Water - Shinji's first fight, the one that had humanoid shape.  
  
4th) Shamsel - Angel of Day - Shinji's second fight, and a tentacled slug, Toji and Kensuke, I believe, were in the Eva with Shinji when he won.  
  
5th) Ramiel - Angel of Thunder - the floating cube. Rei and Shinji used a cannon to beat it.  
  
6th) Gaghiel - Angel of Fish - water Angel. Asuka's first fight, Shinji joined her in  
Unit 02.  
  
7th) Israfel - Angel of Music - splits in two, Shinji and Asuka fought it in unison.  
  
8th) Sandalphon - Angel of Embryos - in the volcano, Asuka destroyed it.  
  
9th) Matarael - Angel of Rain - the spider that leaks acid. All three Units killed it.  
  
10th) Sahouiel - Angel of the Sky - big falling eye that buds. Again, the three Units killed it.  
  
11th) Ireul - Angel of Fear - the computer virus that tried to take over Nerv database and the Evas.  
  
12th) Leliel - Angel of Night - the orb shadow, where Shinji first meets Dark Shinji.  
  
13th) Bardiel - the parasite on Unit 03, Toji Suzuhara's Eva.  
  
14th) Zeruel - Angel of Might - tough, laser/paper tentacles, when Shinji got 400 % synch ratio.  
  
15th) Arael - Angel of Birds - the flyer that mind rapes people, Rei killed it with a Lance of Longinus.  
  
16th) Armisael - Angel of the Womb - laser circle, infected and killed an incarnation of Rei.  
  
17th) Tabris - Kaworu, I changed it so he was actually controlled by the Angels.  
  
18+) The New Ones for this story - leftovers from the Seele Eva Units, more reptilian and were-bestial in appearance than anything else. They look similar, as befitting the whole "mass production aspect" of the Seele Evas from which they arise.  
  
Righto. This'll probably be done before anyone really has a chance to reply, which is why I didn't really bother with author's notes before. Originally, before writing this story, I saw the entire NG:E series, and the movies, twice in one month. Needless to say, it was leaking out my ears by the time I was done. And the sheer drivel that ran through my head as a result of it...  
  
I would definitely like to thank the people who were my content gurus, and made sure my facts were straight. I couldn't have done it without you! To everyone out there, thanks for reading. If I get any kind of response from you at all, I will be glad. Especially considering that this was a mix of my old writing and some new revamps.   
  
Moreover, I did this story, accumulated, in approximately one day. It took 8 hours over two days when I was in high school, and the other 16 hours over three days for the revamp (which, by the way, was done a year after I had last seen NG:E). Still, I'm not completely disappointed with the result. I even like it.  
  
Yeah, that part with the moon was inspired by the Frank Sinatra theme song. I kept expecting something like this to happen in the series, but it never did, so I wrote it in. I know I'll always think of how I could have expressed emotions in better ways for this fic, but that's Neon Genesis for you. Writing is much the same way. Anyway, I hope you liked the story. Until next time, peace.  
  
-Gemini83 (gemini_reactor@hotmail.com) 


End file.
